


Fisting Fun

by wonderussam



Series: Drarry Fisting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gags, HP: EWE, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safeword Use, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Draco fists Harry during one of their scenes.





	

Harry walked into the room, head bowed. He was wearing nothing but a lacy black thong and a ring gag. He walked over to Draco’s crimson wingback chair and kneeled at his feet. The room was silent but for the soft sound of their breaths.

Draco stretched out his pale hand and ran his long fingers through Harry’s tangled black hair. He stroked him slowly for a few moments, twisting his fingers through the dark locks. Finally, he chuckled and grabbed at the hair, pulling Harry to his feet and causing him to let out a pained groan.

Draco stood up. Still gripping Harry's hair tight, he pulled him over to the bench a few steps away. He pushed Harry onto it then strapped his arms and legs in with the dragon hide cuffs so that he was forced to kneel on all fours. Harry’s arse was pushed upwards by a slant under his hips, leaving his hole and lace covered cock exposed to the room.

Trailing his hand over Harry’s exposed skin, Draco stroked Harry’s back. Harry trembled as he did so. Suddenly Draco grasped Harry’s soft cock, squeezing it tightly in his palm. Harry let out a muffled scream, drool running out of the corner of his mouth. Draco released him and walked around to Harry’s front. He bent over, staring into Harry's tearful eyes.

He said, “remember, one snap of your fingers to say no. Hit the ground once for yes, twice if you are unsure. And if you don’t answer…”

Draco drew back, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll keep going.”

Circling around his prey, Draco surveyed Harry’s naked form. His muscular back strained as Harry attempted to follow him with his eyes. Draco mused, “now, what should I do first…”

The room echoed as he brought his hand down hard on the cheek of Harry’s arse. The skin reddened and Harry jerked forward.

“Like that, don’t you Potter?”

Harry moaned through the gag. Draco’s hand rubbed the red handprint slowly, then snapped down once more. With each smack Harry’s cock rubbed against the soft bench. Harry’s cock began to grow in response, lace cutting into his growing erection. He groaned and squirmed in discomfort at the confinement. 

Soon the room was filled with the dull slap of flesh against flesh. After about 20 hits, Draco stilled. He noticed Harry’s cock straining against the tight underwear and smirked.

Pulling his wand from his robes, Draco cast a severing spell on the underwear. It slid off Harry onto the floor, allowing Harry's cock to bounce free. Draco stroked his fingers along it and brought it to full hardness. As soon as he did so he tapped the hardness with his wand, causing an emerald ring to form at its base. Harry groaned at the sudden pressure and tugged at his restraints.

Noticing this, Draco tucked his wand back into his robes and asked, “you alright, Potter?”

Harry tapped his hand against the floor and jerked his hips back.

“Good.”

Draco began to slowly unbutton his black robes, exposing his bare flesh. He tugged them off over his head and threw them to the side of the room. He was entirely naked.

He walked in front of Harry and began to stroke his flaccid penis. It grew as it filled with blood, stretching out to almost 8 inches. Draco shoved the tip of it into Harry’s open mouth, letting out a groan at the wet heat. Harry immediately began to lick the hard member, swirling his tongue around the head. A bead of salty precum dripped from Draco’s slit and Harry licked it up with relish.

Soon, Draco pushed his shaft further into Harry’s gaping mouth. It hit the back of Harry's throat and he gagged, throat spasming around Draco's prick. This did not deter Draco, who continued to push further and further into Harry. He moaned at the sensation of Harry's throat convulsing around him and jerked forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Harry began to swallow around Draco's erection. Draco let himself moan freely, thrusting his hips in and out, slamming his hips into Harry's face. His fingers twined into Harry’s hair, and he used his grip to pull himself further in. Every few moments Draco pulled out, allowing Harry to gasp in a few breaths, then pushed back in. His balls slapped against Harry's chin with each thrust.

Soon Draco sped up. He began to jerk wildly, slamming into the back of Harry’s throat, reveling in the tightness of Harry's clenching heat. His vision whited out and Draco stilled, pushed in as far as he could go. Rope after rope of milky cum shot out of his cock and down Harry’s throat. Harry’s swallows massaged Draco’s softening prick until he pulled out. Harry coughed and gasped for air, eyes watering.

Draco loosened his vice-like grip from Harry’s hair and stepped back. He ran a finger through the puddle of saliva that had formed under Harry’s head. He tsked.

“So messy…”

He shoved his fingers into Harry's open mouth. 

“Get them nice and slick, Potter. Unless you want me to go in dry.”

Harry's tongue darted out over the fingers then swirled around them. He lathered up his lover’s fingers until they were soaking wet. Draco pulled them out with a wet smack. He stepped over towards Harry's arse and worked his index finger inside. Harry opened easily enough; his sphincter was well stretched.

Draco brought in his second finger and lazily scissored away, stretching open Harry's rim. A third followed close behind. Draco felt around Harry's hole, fingers stroking in and out, searching for his bump. Harry jerked backward into Draco’s fingers as he brushed against the sensitive spot, letting out a loud moan. Harry's erection, partially softened due to the lack of stimulus, began to perk up once more. Draco pulled his fingers out quickly. Harry’s hole squeezed open and shut at the sudden departure, winking at Draco.

Draco knelt down so that his head was facing his lover’s hole. He licked around the bumps of Harry's arsehole and pushed up against the weakened rim. Harry yelled as the tongue pressed slowly inside, causing Draco to slap his reddened cheek.

Draco’s tongue writhed around as he ate out Harry, alternating between attempting to push farther in and licking Harry's taint. Harry’s cock was straining against the unforgiving emerald band, turning an angry red, and Harry whimpered. Draco drew back, licking his lips at the sight of Harry's dripping hole.

“Want to come Potter?”

Harry whimpered once more and tapped his hand against the floor.

“Too bad.”

Draco walked over to his crumpled robes and fished around for his wand. He pointed his wand at the bench and shot a jet of purple light towards it. Instantly Harry was on his back, arse raised. His legs were stretched up by the cuffs, now attached to poles hanging down from the ceiling. His arms were very much the same, except they were also crossed. Over his waist and under his arms lay a thick cord holding his body in place. Harry’s bound cock now lay on his stomach, rock hard and angry looking.

Draco admired his handiwork. He loved seeing Harry trussed up like this, and now that he was finished with his mouth he saw no reason not to indulge himself. Harry shifted minutely in discomfort and looked at Draco pleadingly. He smirked.

“Now, blink twice for yes and snap your fingers for no. Do you understand?”

Harry blinked quickly, shifting his arms in his restraints.

“Good. Are you comfortable?”

Harry shook his head and snapped his fingers.

“Do you want to stop?”

Snapping his fingers again, Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. The pleading expression was still on his face. Draco twirled his wand in his hands then pointed it at Harry. A flash of yellow light escaped his wand and a soft glow illuminated Harry’s body.

“There. Now you’ll be nice and relaxed. Happy?”

Harry blinked twice slowly, eyes hooded. Draco put his wand back in his robes and sauntered back over to the bench. Reaching under it, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He snapped off the lid and poured a copious amount onto his outstretched right hand, then poured the cool liquid onto Harry's hole. Harry twitched at this, disliking the cold, slimy sensation. It soon warmed up though, sitting on the heat of Harry's body as Draco slicked up his hand and arm and knelt down.

Without a warning, Draco jerked three of his fingers into Harry's lax hole. The few minutes pause had done little to tighten up Harry’s hole. Draco played around for a few moments, fucking into the loose hole and opening his fingers. He drew them out and added his pinky, finally encountering some resistance from Harry once he reached the second set of knuckles.

However, Draco's relaxation spell made it so the weak resistance from Harry's muscles could not keep him out for long. He soon found himself sliding in past his knuckles, finally stopping at the base of his thumb. As he slowly stretched out his fingers inside of Harry’s heat, Harry groaned. Draco had brushed against Harry's swollen prostate once more.

Draco removed his fingers and made his fingers into a beak. He said, “going to wreck you, Potter. Going to punch my fist inside you.”

His eyes flicked up to Harry's hands, but they remained still. Satisfied, Draco began to push his fist into Harry's hole. Harry’s rim stretched white as Draco pushed in, wrinkles stretching out from the pressure. For a few moments Harry's body managed to keep Draco's pushing hand out of his body, but soon he found himself screaming through the gag as his lover's fist slipped inside.

Draco was buried inside Harry to the wrist. He shifted his hand inside him, digging in hard against the prostate. Harry’s hips jerked upwards slightly at this and he moaned, bound cock drooling precum.

“Like that, don’t you? You’ll like this even more.”

Draco's hand pushed further inside Harry’s hole. He reached the end of Harry's rectum and twisted his wrist to penetrate further. He moved very slowly, pausing every few seconds to allow Harry time to adjust. He twisted his arm again a few minutes later, moving deeper and deeper into Harry’s body, reshaping him around his fist. After several long minutes, Draco was buried inside Harry just past his elbow.

Draco smiled. Harry was panting heavily, eyes watering. The stretch was very intense. Draco pushed upwards and distorted Harry's stomach, revealing the contour of his fist through Harry's belly. He pulled back slightly and saw the bulge move. Harry's hole clung to Draco's arm like a wet glove.

Draco began to thrust his arm in and out slowly, then faster. Harry grunted loudly at each thrust. Draco would pull almost halfway out each time then thrust back in. Harry's hole stretched obscenely over the meat of Draco’s arm, and the pressure against his special spot was tremendous. Precum smeared over Harry's stomach as Draco pushed in, Harry's rock hard erection jumping slightly at each thrust.

Eventually, Draco's arm began to tire. He allowed it to stay still inside Harry for a few moments longer, bringing up his other hand to feel himself through Harry's skin. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled out until he was only buried inside Harry up to his wrist. He glanced up at Harry's tear stained eyes.

“Are you done?”

Harry blinked rapidly, shifting upwards.

“Do you want me to finish you off?”

At first, Harry nodded, then remembered to blink instead. Draco chuckled darkly then gripped Harry's erection tightly in his free hand. He grabbed the cock ring and began to pull it off, causing Harry to moan in pleasure. Draco slipped it off over Harry's head then tossed it aside.

Rubbing his fist against Harry's engorged prostate, Draco leaned over and swallowed Harry's drooling prick. Harry keened and jerked his hips up as far as the cord allowed. It did not take long at all for Harry to reach his climax, and when he did he came with a shout. His eyes squeezed shut and his anus spasmed around Draco's hand.

Once this had subsided, Draco pulled out his fist with a loud squelch. Harry's hole clung to Draco's fist as it exited, bulging out until it finally surrendered.

Draco stood up with a groan and stretched, yawning. He glanced down towards Harry's hole. It was a sight; the rim was an angry red surrounding a black maw, and it slowly expanded and contracted. It could not close, and wouldn't for quite a while.

Draco slowly walked around and undid the restraints, lowering Harry's limbs slowly to the ground. They collapsed bonelessly and Harry glared at Draco, who wordlessly removed the gag from Harry's head.

Harry rotated his jaw slowly and pushed it open and shut, then said hoarsely, “spell?”

Draco nodded, “right,” and wandered back over to his robes. He pulled out his wand once more and pointed it at Harry. The room flashed yellow once more then Harry was moving, seating himself on the bench with a slight wince. He held out his arms and Draco, who had set down his wand again, walked over and pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry asked, “bedroom?”

Draco nodded, “of course.”

Draco tucked Harry's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review if you want.


End file.
